FORKS
by Ailed Cullen
Summary: La vida de Isabella cambiaría desde el momento en que llegaría a Forks, todos sus sueños las había dejado en Phoenix, pero sabía que tenía cerca a Jake, su amigo, pero lo que no sabía es que pronto conocería a toda una familia que cambiaría el sentido de
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA FORKS, ADIOS JAKE**

Había vivido toda mi vida en Phoenix, pero debido a que la preparatoria en la que quería asistir tenia muy malas referencias, Charlie y Reneé, mis padres, decidieron que viviríamos en Forks, un pueblo que todos los días eran lluviosos, esta bien, exagero, no todos los días, pero si la mayoría.

Mi nombre Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que sólo me digan Bella. Había crecido en Phoenix, mi padre había recibido un cambio a Forks, por lo cual nos habíamos mudado todos. Yo no quería dejar todo atrás, mi mejor amiga, o bien, la niña con la que había congeniado más, se había quedado allá, pero pues siempre hay algo bueno en toda historia, al menos eso me decía mientras hacía mi equipaje, Jacob, era un chavo con el que había llevado una muy buena amistad, y durante mi curso por la secundaria nos veíamos seguido, el vivía en La Push, lo cual estaba un poco cerca del pueblo, al menos había alguien con quien convivir.

No sabía como sería la escuela, lo único es que algunos conocidos de mis padres habían estudiado en ese instituto, y la verdad yo también estaba emocionada, tenia muy buenas referencias, y que decir de los talleres, canto, danza, teatro si en ocasiones era muy artística. Por que no experimentar.

Me dirigí a La Push, Billy a veces me trataba como si estuviera todo el día conmigo, eso me apenaba, era una alerta de que debía pasar menos tiempo con Jake.

Entonces estudiares en Forks-dijo Jake con una sonrisa. ¡Wow!, era tan perfecta, mi corazón estaba a punto de morir, latía desenfrenadamente.

S-sí- que horror, estoy tartamudeando

Pues que bien-dijo aun con una sonrisa más grande, la cual mostraba sus relucientes dientes –así nos veremos más seguido.

Claro –dije yo también, esto era cierto estábamos más cerca ahora –pero, no creo que Charlie me deje venir tan seguido, por la escuela –dije un poco triste, era cierto, mi papá esperaba que sobresaliera en todo, y no lo hacía, lo que quería decir que tendría mas horas de estudio.

Sabes cuanto te quiero verdad Bella – y se acercó a mí, sentí todo su perfume, era embriagante, y fue lo último que supe.

Sentí como una de sus manos tomaba cuidadosamente mi rostro, y lo acercaba al suyo. De pronto sus labios chocaron con los míos; esto era lo que más me gustaba de mis visitas a La Push, el momento en que nos demostrábamos cuanto nos queríamos. La relación que tenía con Jake, era rara, distinta. Sólo éramos amigos, pero nadie salía con otra persona; yo le huía a los compromisos, me asustaban, y lo mejor de todo que Jake no insistió cuando se lo conté, el me dijo que podríamos seguir siendo amigos, solo que el no estaría con otra y esperaba que yo también lo hiciera, y así fue durante el transcurso de un año. Sus labios se amoldaban a la perfección con los míos, y su aliento era alucinante para mí, podía planear un futuro con él. Pero en esta ocasión sentía como si nuestra cercanía sería diferente, mi llegada a forks cambiaría por completo mi vida, aun no sabía por que, pero sentía que estos besos eran los últimos, sabía que era una despedida.

En cualquier momento a la orilla de algún beso,

Vas a tropezar conmigo sin quererlo.

Para descubrir de nuevo que no hay nadie

Que te llene los recuerdos.

Tarde que temprano sin saber como y cuando

Una lágrima te hará extrañar despacio, la ternura de un abrazo,

El suspiro de mi nombre entre tus labios

¿Qué? – estallé asustada, rompiendo el beso

¿Qué de qué? – y empezó a reír

Es que siento que esto –dije señalándonos –es diferente

Lo que es, es así porque tu lo has querido, pero tu sabes que

No- lo ataje – es que sentí que te estabas despidiendo de mí- le dije tan rápidamente que pensé que no me había entendido

Claro – dijo un poco decepcionado –entonces qué –preguntó

Nada –le dije mientras de nuevo lo besaba

Para olvidarte de mi, para olvidarte de mí

Tendrías que renunciar a tanto amor que te di.

Para olvidarte de mí, necesitas volver a nacer.

Y vas a conocer nuevos niños –preguntó como si estuviéramos entablando un plática

Claro – respondí casi a gritos y me encantó ver como frunció el ceño –y chavas también – y empecé a reír, sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, ahora entendía porque quería que existiera un compromiso –tú también conocerás nuevas niñas, a lo mejor de tu edad- recalqué, para que tuviera en cuenta que todavía haría un año más de secundaria.

Uno de estos días, al umbral de una caricia,

volverá de nuevo la melancolía.

Para darte la noticia,

que no me has olvidado todavía.

Pero no me dejarás –dijo esta vez serio – no me olvidarás, o no tan pronto y por cualquiera verdad

Claro que no niño –le respondí esta vez también sería –como olvidar esto – led dije mientras de nuevo lo besaba

Sigo dentro de tu corazón, en las frases en cualquier canción. Sigo recorriendo todo tu interior.


	2. Chapter 2

**WELCOME ISABELLA… SOLO BELLA!!**

**Diablos! – si, era mi primer día y se me había hecho un poco tarde, un poco, no bastante tarde. – Maldito cachivache- decía a mi pobre camioneta, pero es que se trababa tanto, diablos.**

**Llegue a tiempo, claro, si a tiempo se le puede llamar minutos antes de que el maestro comprobara mi asistencia, pero si, fue a tiempo.**

**Bien señorita Isabella- dijo el maestro con cara de pocos amigos**

**Solo Bella –sabía que este año, diría esa frase mil veces, siempre pasaba así, diablos, mis padres y sus nombres raros.**

**Claro, Bella, hum, por lo visto no se hablo con usted acerca de los horarios verdad –en ese momento alguien empezó a reírse entre dientes. **

**-¡¿Qué?! -grité molesta. Osea, que la pasaba a aquel tipo, y fue cuando realmente lo vi. Era alto, delgado pero no flaco, más bien músculos, hum, perfecto, sus ojos eran dorados, Wow, como consigue ese color, su pelo, no su pelo ni un tinte lo podría igualar, su pelo era cobrizo, corto despeinado sexi, pero, de todas formas, que se creía **

**Señorita Swan- el profesor se mostró molesta, por la forma en que lo había ignorado**

**Disculpe –contesté, pero aun seguí enfadada, quién se creía que dios..Perdón, aquel tipo, pero se lo haría pagar, lo juro!!!**

**Señorita Swan!!, que jura-ups! Parecía que eso lo había dicho en voz alta-por lo visto quiere empezar ya con las clases, pero aun no hemos designado que papel podría interpretar. Alguien se ofrece para ser pareja de la Señorita Swan.**

**Yo –dijo aquel tipo, si ahora lo llamaremos tipo – ya sabe maestro, a mi me gusta, hum, cómo decirlo, bueno integrar a los nuevos –dijo y al terminar esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, uff que sexy.**

**Claro que así, señorita Swan usted trabajará con Edward Cullen – dijo muy contento el maestro**

**P-pero, no, yo no-dios, estaba tartamudeando y mi corazón, no, mi corazón estaba a punto de salirsem aclaré mi garganta- no, no quiero trabajar con él.**

**Todos voltearon a verme, como si hubiera insultado a una estrella de Cine, todos menos él, el seguía sonriendo para sí mismo. **

**No es una pregunta, caramba señorita, es su primer día y se muestra tan grosera con el joven Cullen.**

**Ja! –joven, solo faltaba que le dijera señorita Edgar, o como se llame. –esta bien, trabajaré con Erick!-y todos rieron, no sé porque, ni me interesa. Me dirigí hacia donde estaba Ethan y lo mire de la forma más despectiva que pude, y luego me dediqué a ignorarlo olímpicamente. No se porque se me hacía difícil ignorar a Ephraim. Si, lo acepto, no recordaba su nombre.**

**Weno, espero les haya gustado, y pss me sigan leyendo. La verdad no se muy bien como se hace esto, lo estoy intentando. Jeje..Besos y pss síganme leyendo!! Y déjenme rewiews!! Si quieren que aumente o cambie algo más o q onda**


	3. Chapter 3

**UN COCHE ES UN COCHE**

**Claro, Alice disfrutaba atormentarme con sus visiones; si, tenía visiones del futuro de las demás personas, y yo tenía el don de poderlas ver; si lo sé, han de pensar que soy un bicho raro, pero de los males este es el menor.**

M i nombre, Edward Anthony Masen tengo 17 años, y claro, casi un siglo con esa edad, por qué, bueno por la simple razón de que soy un Vampiro. Pero no como los clásicos Hollywoodenses, todo lo contrario, ni le tengo pavor a los crucifijos, ni me mata el sol, ni odio el ajo, bueno si lo odio, pero como todo lo que los mortales comen, y sobre todo no tengo colmillos y no duermo en ataúdes. Esto último es imposible de sobremanera, ya que los de mi especie no dormimos.

Claro está que ahora en Forks, el lugar donde vivo con mi familia, soy Edward Cullen. Mi familia se encuentra integrada por:

Carlisle, quien es un médico muy respetable aquí en el pueblo, fue quien nos creo a emmet, Rosalie esme y a mi.

Esme, es mi madre.

Rosalie y Jasper Hale, pues son hermanos, claro de nuevo para le gente del pueblo

Alice, un pequeño gran monstruito y Emmet, un fortachon que le encanta pregonar la vida sexual de todos, hasta la de él.

Todos fungimos como hijos adoptivos de Esme y Carlisle, y claro está todos somos vampiros.

Alice ha tenido una vision acerca de una chica llama Isabella Marie Swan, claro que en las visiones había notado que a ella le gustaba que solo la llamaran Bella; en sus visiones, yo estaba besándola cosa que no era posible.

Apostamos hermanito –dijo Alice, y todos sonrieron – apuesto un auto, el que sea, el que quieras!!

Alice!!- dijo Esme –de nuevo de compras, un dia quedaremos en la ruida.

Todos reímos ante el comentario de nuetra madre, era ilógico que quedemos en la ruina, esto era imposible, no ocupabamos ni un quinto de lo que Carlisle ganaba para sobrevir, solo Alice era quien tenía un don muy especial.. visiones y claro compras!!

Esta bien –le dije seguro de mí, como iba yo a sucumbir ante una chica tan "X", tantos años de concentración, voluntad, siendo vegetariano –está perfecto, solo no llores después querida hermanita.

Claro que no –dijo ella también segura, lo cual me dio miedo –ademas se que soy tu consentida, lo siento Ross, pero así es.

Y todos reímos ante su comentario.

El lunes llego, Alice había visto que llegaría tarde, pero no vio lo que estaba por suceder.

Bien señorita Isabella- dijo el maestro con cara de pocos amigos al ver que la joven llegaba. Diablos, solo por que su padre es lo que es, pensaba el maestro

Solo Bella –dijo un poco incómoda. Intenté leer sus pensamientos, no podía.

Claro, Bella, hum, por lo visto no se hablo con usted acerca de los horarios verdad –continuó el maestro, el ver su cara me causó mucha gracia, y no pude contener un risa

-¡¿Qué?! -gritó exaltada, diablos, que frustrante era no leer sus pensamientos, ella me observaba, si las miradas mataran, claro y si no fuera inmortal.

Señorita Swan- el profesor se mostró molesta, como todos los profesores cuando alguien lo ignoraba olímpicamente

Disculpe –contestó, se le notaba enfadada –lo juro!!

Señorita Swan!!, que jura –dijo el maestro notoriamente contrariado- pero aun no hemos designado que papel podría interpretar. Alguien se ofrece para ser pareja de la Señorita Swan.

Yo –dijo rápidamente al leer la mente de unos tantos que se iban a ofrecer a ayudarla, entre ellos Mike Newton – ya sabe maestro, a mi me gusta, hum, cómo decirlo, bueno integrar a los nuevos –continué dedicando una sonrisa

Claro que así, señorita Swan usted trabajará con Edward Cullen – dijo muy contento el maestro

P-pero, no, yo no-dijo ella con una frustración en su cara, y su corazón latía muy de prisa, tendría alguna enfermedad- no, no quiero trabajar con él.

Todos la vieron, todos menos yo.

No es una pregunta, caramba señorita, es su primer día y se muestra tan grosera con el joven Cullen.

Ja! –dijo y me miro con odio, perfecto, Alice perdería –esta bien, trabajaré con Erick!- Erick, que se creía, que parte de Edward no entendió, todos reían mientras ella caminaba hacia mi lugar, me miró y luego me ignoró olímpicamente.

OK Ernesto –me dijo muy molesta- no se quien te creas, ni que seas, pero en tu vida te vuelvas a burlar de mi – y me miro tan seria, tenía los ojos mas lindos del mundo, pero un coche era un coche.

Primer –le dije entre enfadado y divertido –me llamo Edward, Edward Cullen, Isabella.

Sólo Bella- dijo molesta- Ezequiel

Claro, Isabella- frunció la frente-te llamaré así cuando recuerdes mi nombre, pero estas cerca, al menos tu cerebrito recuerda que es con E.

Cerebrito!!! –esta vez lo grito –sabes eres el tipo mas despreciable que he conocido Edward Cullen.

Gracias Bella –le dije –estamos ensayando un diálogo maestro, no se preocupe, estamos bien.

Seguro joven Cullen –dijo el maestro lanzándole una mirada de reproche a Bella.

Claro que sí!! –dije, y le dedique una sonrisa

La clase terminó, y Bella salio huyendo de mí, estaba cruzando el umbral de la puerta cuando

Eres un maldito tramposo Edward –si, era Alice.

Yo, hermanita –le dije sin poderme aguantar la risa –por qué –y puse cara de inocente al terminar la pregunta. A lo que Jasper me miro y me advirtió "está mas que enfadada". –mira Alice, nunca pusimos reglas, así que no he hecho nada mal

Esta bien., ya veremos, no hay reglas!! –dijo y en ese momento empezó a traducir la macarena en Francés, sabía que estaba planeando algo malévolo.


	4. Chapter 4

**YO TAMBIÉN JUEGO SUCIO**

_**Edward no se imaginó que tan maquiavélica puedo ser**_

Claro, para Edward era fácil saber que era lo que podía pasar respecto a el y mi hermanita, si así la llamaremos. Bella, era como le gustara que la llamaran, eso si lo vi, pero lo que no puede ver, fue lo que Edward haría, no hasta que estaba en la clase de música.

Diablos –susurre. Y Jasper, mi novio amado, se dio cuenta que mi humor estaba empeorando

Amor, estás bien –me dijo un poco compungido –siento que algo te molesta, me puedes decir que es.

Edward –susurré al darme cuenta que el maestro se acercaba a nosotros –solo que esta haciendo trampa –terminé en un susurro menor.

Todo bien señorita Cullen joven Hale –dijo el maestro molesto.

Sí –respondí lo mas cantarina que pude, y le mostré todas mis notas que había tomado.

M-muy bien señorita Cullen –dijo el maestro un poco sorprendido, si había algo que a los maestros molestaban, se tenía que apellidar Cullen.

Estaba completamente desesperada, qué se creía que era, me las pagaría. La clase terminó, y a la velocidad más humanamente posible, me dirigí hacia el aula donde sabría que saldría el maldito tramposo.

Eres un maldito tramposo Edward –sí, lo grite lo más que pude, y todos nos vieron sorprendidos.

Yo, hermanita –lo dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia –por qué – y todavía puso una cara de ángel, ni lo conociera –mira Alice, nunca pusimos reglas, así que no he hecho nada mal

Esta bien., ya veremos, no hay reglas!! –le dije, mientras cantaba la macarena en Francés, tendría que planear algo, de lo que Edward se arrepintiera.

No me digas nada Jass –le dije a esa persona que siempre me acompañaba a todas partes, pero no quería discutir con el –Edward me las pagará. Lo juro.

Llegamos a la casa, estaban ahí nuestros padres y mis hermanos, como siempre, era vergonzoso observar por mucho tiempo a Rosalie y a Emmet, ya que ellos no se avergonzaban por demostrar su amor, y no porque sean empalagosos, sino que sus demostraciones

Dan vergüenza-continúo Edward –todos lo sabemos.

Que –preguntó mi familia de manera grupal

No nada, estamos conversando sobre lo afectuosos que son a veces Emmet y Rosalie –le dije a mi familia, y todos asintieron.

¡De nuevo hablando de nosotros! –dijo Emmet, y lo que vi. venir me molestó tanto –y que tu Edward seas un reprimido sexual y que a Alice su marinovio no le cumpla no es nuestra culpa.

¡Emmet! –Era la voz atronadora de Carlisle, esa voz solo la usaba cuando realmente se molestaba –no te permito que le hables así a Alice.

Lo siento –dijo Emmet –de verdad lo siento Alice.

No hay problema –le dije sinceramente –oye Daddy –me dirigí a Carlisle

¿Qué quieres Alice? Dinero, tarjetas –y todos rieron

Nooo!! –le dije molesta porque no siempre pedía algo –solo quería saber si puedo hacer una pequeña fiesta

Define pequeña –dijo Carlisle un poco asustado

Bueno, unos amigos y música y comida –dije mostrando una mirada tipo Bolt.

Esta bien, espero que no me arrepienta después de esto Alice –dijo resignado.

Prepárate Edward –pensé –lo quiero amarillo.

Edward me miró asustado, y se concentró, Pero en mi mente apareció Jasper haciendo un streaptease.

Eso es asqueroso Alice –dijo molesto –Jasper, te acusaré con Carlisle y Esme de las escenitas que haces.

Basta –dij0 de nuevo Carlisle - Alice, deja de atormentar a Edward, por favor. Si no te prohibiré tu fiesta.

Esta bien –respondí molesta, y le mostré por última vez mi lengua a Edward y me aleje tomada de la mano con Jasper.

_**Espero que haya quedado bien este cap. La verdad estoy un poco ocupada haciendo mi tesis, pero debo reconocer que me inspira mas escribir este fic, que pensar en que voy hacer con mis niños!! (soy maestra). Pero bueno, este lo escribió Alice, porque es uno de mis personajes favoritos, además alice es Alice… vdad??**_


	5. Chapter 5

**QUE BONITA FAMILIA -----Carlisle Cullen**

_Diablos, por qué no puedo tener un familia homogénea_

_Porque no todos podían ser centrados como Edward, cariñosos como Alice, respetuosos como Jasper, ordenados como Rosalie y claro, hasta divertidos como Emmet._

Claro, tenía una gran familia; algo que escuchaba siempre que llegaba a un nuevo hospital, si el Doctor Cullen y sus hijos adoptados. Esos comentarios nunca me molestaron; lo que realmente me molestaba, era cuando mis colegas hablaban de mi esposa. Esme, la más hermosa mujer nunca antes vista. Dios, cada día me enamoraba más de ella. Y el escuchar que hermosa era por labios masculinos, hacían que un impulso de acercarme a su yugular incrementara dentro de mí. Pero no, si tenía un don, era el autocontrol.

Yo quiero a mis hijos por igual. Todos tenían algo que los hacían especiales. Y no hablamos de dones, no era algo dentro de ellos.

Alice, era una pequeña que si bien, ayudaba a obtener nuestra fortuna, era un amor. Compulsiva con las compras, pero aun así, su alma artista, traía felicidad a nuestra familia. Ella y Jasper eran una pareja completa.

Jasper, era muy serio, respetuoso. Y sentía un amor profundo por Alice.

Emmet y Rosalie, si, ellos se tenían que describir juntos; Emmet el gran amor de Rosalie, se complementaban en todos los sentidos, divertido y en ocasiones inteligente; ella, hermosa, vanidosa y sexi. Eran una pareja completa, pero en ocasiones atormentaban a toda la familia con sus expresiones de amor.

Edward, el era el mas sensato, el más cuerdo, el más serio. Pero siempre el más triste.

Últimamente, entre Edward y Alice se había desarrollado una competencia, más bien parecía una apuesta.

Emmet –_dije_- que tal si vamos a hacer unas compras para mi coche. Si? –le pregunté.

Claro –_dijo él un poco sorprendido, ya que normalmente la que iba conmigo era Rosalie. Pero pensaba reprenderlo a solas, por el último numerito que habían montado en el garaje._

Jaja –dijo _la voz cantarina de Alice, pobre de ti hermanito_. -Y por lo que veo a Rosalie le va a tocar después –_siguió Alice._

Alice –_le dije furioso_ –si sigues así te olvidarás de tu fiesta –_hice todo mi esfuerzo para no reír al ver su cara de asustada._

Vamos Alice sigue así –_dijo Edward con una sonrisa._

En ese momento Alice arrojó un florero el cual estrelló en la espalda de Edward.

Alice –_grito Esme_ –ese era mi florero favorito, ¿cómo te atreviste?

_Si Alice pudiera ll__orar, hubiera inundado la casa_ –vamos –_le susurré a Emmet, teníamos que huir lo más pronto posible._

Ya cuando habíamos avanzado mucho, Emmet se veía realmente chistoso; iba con, si, miedo era la palabra.

Bueno Emmet –_dije en un tono serio_

Lo siento –_farfulló tan rápido_ –juro que no lo volveremos a hacer –_dijo_ –en el garaje, claro está –_y esbozó una sonrisa._

No te preocupes Emmet, esa no es la verdadera razón, yo también he aprendido unos trucos con Alice, la razón por la que te traje es porque, necesito que me digas que se traen entre manos Alice y Edward –_le dije un poco divertido_ –pero aún así, no me gustan esas escenas en mi casa.

Ah, es eso –_suspiró aliviado_ –bueno, verás, Alice tuvo una visión donde una humana, que por cierto no es tan linda, se estaba, como decirlo, a sí, fajoteando con Edward, entonces Edward dijo que eso es imposible, y pues hicieron una apuesta y –_de pronto sonó el celular de Emmet. _

Alice –_dijimos los dos riéndonos antes de que Emmet sacara el_ _celular_ –en ocasiones es tan predecible –_continué._

Dime Alice –_dijo Emmet al teléfono mientras encendía el altavoz._

¡¡Emmet!! –_Chillaba completamente histérica Alice –_eres un completo idiota, chismoso, bocón, eres un hijo de tu

¡¡Alice!! –_Dije molesto_ –esas palabras no deben salir de tu boca, mira Alice, estás a punto de perder esa fiesta.

Pero Daddy! –_Dijo con una voz cortada_ –no se vale. Pero es que Emmet es un sapo! –_dijo y reímos todos_. - Me las pagarás Emmet, he visto como actuará Rosalie cuando se enteré como le coqueteaste a Jessica

Que le coqueteó a quien –_se oyó el grito de Rosalie_ –dame ese maldito aparato Alice –_Emmet rápidamente desactivó el altavoz._

Alice tendría un castigo por jugar así con sus hermanos. Y a los lejos escuche la débil voz de Alice proferir un OH no!, mientras Rosalie daba gritos como histérica.

_Al regresar, Alice se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta_. –Daddy –_dijo haciendo un puchero_ –eso no es justo, limitarme los invitados.

Si Alice –_le dije firmemente_ –y si siegues portándote mal, tu fiesta se cancelará.

Pero si es el sábado, y hoy es jueves –_dijo más preocupada_ –sabes que es cero nice que una fiesta se cancele así.

No, no lo sé, pero no me importa, así que pórtate bien.

WENO, PSS LA VERDAD ESPERO QUE ME HAY QUEDADO BIEN. PUES NO HABIA PODIDO SUBIR CAPITULOS, PORQUE ESTABA HACIENDO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE MI TESIS!! PERO COMO MENCIONÉ, ES MAS FÁCIL ESCRIBIR ESTO QUE AQUELLO. JOJOJ!1

PSS A LOS Q HAN DEJADO REWIEVS GRACIAS.. Y A LOS QUE NO, PSS NETA, DIGANME QUE LES GUSTARÍA…

WENO, ME DESPIDO DE USTEDES MANDANDOLES UN BESO BIEN RIKO…LOS KIERO UN CHORRO…

Fajotear, es, pues intercambio de caricias. Ok, acá en México así decimos.


	6. Chapter 6

**LA FIESTA**

**Hola Bella:**

**Espero puedas asistir a mi party, será este sábado a las 7:00 PM, no permito un no por respuesta. Te pasara a buscar mi hermano como a las 6:45 PM… Bella, te repito, no espero un no por respuesta**

**Besos fríos **

**Alice**

**X0x0xo**

Que una Cullen me había invitado a una "party", dios Mio, el mundo estaba loco, pero no, no iría, primero no tenía ropa a la altura de los Cullen, segunda, no aclaro que hermano vendría por mi y tercero, este fin de semana vería a Jacob.

Cómo que no piensas ir a la fiesta Isabella Swan –grito una Alice Molesta en pleno comedor.

Lo lo siento, pero es que –de repente me sorprendí –cómo supiste que no iba a poder ir a la fiesta

Me lo imagine por tu rostro, pero por que no vas dime

Es que tengo un compromiso Con un amigo, le respondí

Ah, es eso, tu novio –dijo Alice mientras Tengo la cara mas linda se acercaba a nosotros

¿Qué? –Dijo con una sonrisa – ¿Bella se me olvidan los nombres tiene novio? Ya me imagino el pobre se a de llamar Jorge, y le has de decir Joaquín, Juan… jajaja –dios ese tipo era tan tonto.

Edward, basta –dijo Alice, que bien me caía la niña cara de duende –Bella, por favor, ven a la fiesta. Hasta puedes traer a tu novio.

Por una extraña razón todos los Cullen excepto el prepotente se empezaron a reír, y me rendí

Está bien Alice, iré –y me aleje de aquella grande y rara familia. –Pero iré en el auto de mi amigo.

DIOS EXPLICARLE ESO A JACOB NO IBA A SER NADA FACIL. COMO DECIRLE QUE LA EXCURSIÓN SE HABÍA CONVERTIDO EN UNA "PARY"… DIAK!! Xs

Me puedes repetir a dónde es que vamos –dijo un muy molesto Jacob Black, cuando por enésima vez le decía que una muchacha con la cual no había tenido mucho contacto nos invito a su fiesta. –Tengo opción –murmuró.

Claro –le dije por enésima vez molesta –regresarte a tu casa y hacer que un Charlie enojado me lleve a la fiesta mientras dice pestes de ti.

Este bien –dijo fingiendo estar molesto, lo cual ya agradecí con un beso.

Eres lo máximo Jake, te quiero mucho –le dije mientras lo abrazaba

Pues no deberías –dijo entre susurros –pero si así vas a reaccionar cada vez que me enoje contigo, cancela más seguido nuestros planes.

PERO ESE JACOB CONTENTO NO DRÓ MUCHO, YA QUE MIENTRAS NOS ADENTRÁBAMOS AL BOSQUE PARA ENCONTRAR LA CASA DE LOS CULLENA SE MOSTRABA CADA VEZ MAS ENFADADO, SU CARRO SE ESTABA MALTRATANDO Y ESO ES PEOR QUE HABLAR MAL DE ALGUNA DE SUS HERMANAS.

Caramba Bella, tu siempre eres así, no puedes encontrar amigos normales con casas en un vecindario común –dijo irónicamente –claro que no, ella prefiere los que son vecinos de Blancanieves y los osos que se comen a ricitos de oro.

DIABLOS JACOB EN OCASIONES LOGRABA DESQUICIARME, PERO PARA NUESTRA BUENA SUERTE LLEGAMOS, LA CASA ERA MAGNÍFICA, ERA INDESCRIPTIBLE, ERA… UNA SUPER CASA. DIABLOS EL TAL "SOY LO MÁXIMO CULLEN" ERA SUPER RICO.

WENO A TODOS LOS QUE HAN SEGUIDO ESTE FIC, PUES HEME AQUÍ SUBIENDO OTRO CAP..SE QUE TARDE MUCHO TIEMPO, PERO LES PRESUMO QUE SOY YA TODA UNA LIC. ASÍ QUE RECIBO LAS FELICITACIONES.

WEENO ESPERO SE PASEN A UN FIC DE DRACO Y HERMIONE Q ESTOI EMPEZANDO CON UN NOMBRE NEFASTO, PERO WENO, ESPERO LES GUSTE. BESOS

ATTHO

AILED CULLEN


	7. Chapter 7

**TIENES QUE CAER HERMANITO**

No cabe duda, que a veces mi cara engaña.

El futuro de Bella en ocasiones era borroso, en ocasiones claro y en otras, las que nos asustaban tanto a Edward y a mí, desaparecía. Como en este preciso instante. Aun no sé a que se debía, pero al verla entrar lo empecé a comprender. La razón podía ser el.

Hola bella –LE DIJE MUY ENTUSIASMADA, PERO ALGO OLÍA RARO O ERA MI IMAGINACIÓN – soy Alice –LE DIJE AL CHICO QUE LA ACOMPAÑABA Y LE EXTENDÍ MI BRAZO.

Mucho gusto, soy Jacob –DIJO RESPONDIENDO A MI SALUDO, DE PROTO UN ESCALOFRÍO ME CORRIÓ POR TODA LA ESPALDA, SABÍA LA RAZÓN, EL ESTABA ENAMORADO DE BELLA, Y AL PARECER A BELLA NO LE ERA INDIFERENTE.

Pasen –DIJE AMABLEMENTE –les presento a Leah, ella es de la Push –SI, LEAH ERA LINDA. Y PODIA AYUDAR EN MI COMETIDO, A VECES ME ENOJABA CONMIGO MISMA POR USAR A LA GENTE, PERO TODO ERA POR MI PORSHE. –Bella, ven, te presentare formalmente con mi familia. Te molesta Jacob –LE DIJE A UNA JACOB QUE LITERALMENTE ESTABA BABEANDO POR LEAH.

No, claro que no adelante –DIJO EL CÍNICO. JA, NO SABÍA LO QUE LE ESPERABA POR LA NOCHE. XD

NOS DIRIGIMOS HACIA DONDE ESTABA MI FAMILIA, Y UNO A UNO LES PRESENTÉ A LA QUE PRONTO SERÍA UNA CULLEN.

Si es que ganas Alice –SUSURRÓ EDWARD. PERO OLVIDO QUE TODA MI FAMILIA TENIA UN MAGNIFICO OIDO, DEBIDO A NUESTRA NATURALEZA, CARLISLE LO VIO FEO, HASTA ME DIO MIEDO.

LA FIESTA TRANSCURRIÓ TRANQUILA.

Jasper, me puedes hacer un favor – LE DIJE A MI NOVIO

No sería mejor cuando acabe la fiesta –DIJO EL MUY PERVERTIDO –si nos desaparecemos ahorita Carlisle nos matará-

No seas tonto –LE DIJE AL MOMENTO DE PROPINARLE UN ZAPE- no me refería a eso-A LO CUAL SE DECEPCIONO- no ahorita –CORREGÍ- me puedes decir que está sintiendo Bella.

Está celosa –ME DIJO, A LO CUAL RESPONDI CON UN BUFIDO MOLESTA, SE HABIAN IDO MIS PLANES POR LA COLADERA, ELLA QUERIA A JACOB – y confundida – PROSIGUIÓ JASPER- ella no sabe si le molesta mas ver a Jacob con Leah, o a Edward con Tanya.

Edward con quien –EDWARD ME LAS PAGARÍA, ERA UN TARÚSPIDO HABÍA INVITADO A ESA ZORRA, SI ALGUIEN DE LA COMUNIDAD VAMPÍRICA ODIAVA ERA A MARÍA, CLARO ESTÁ PERO DESPUES DE ELLA ESTABA TANYA, DIOS ERA UNA ARRASTRADA, Y EDWARD ESTABA APROVECHABDOSE DE LA SITUACIÓN.

Hola hermanita – DIJO EDWARD ACOMPAÑADO DE TANYA QUE TENIA UNA SONRISA DE TONTA –pensando últimamente mucho en mi, no crees.

Hola Tanya –DIJE MOLESTA –veo que tu invitación llegó a tiempo –NO SE CUAL PORQUE YO NO LE ENVIE

De hecho nunca llego, pero Edward –DIJO MIENTRAS LO VEIA COMO BOBA –me invitó, y tu sabes, que el haga algo así es raro.

Claro, Edward hace eso cuando usa a las personas –DIJE A LO QUE EDWARD SOLTÓ UN GRUÑIDO, PERO EL HAIA INICIADO LA GUERRA –si eso pasa, no te preocupes Carlisle lo castigara, al menos por un siglo –Y ME ALEJE, LA FIESTA NO AHBIA FUNCIONADO POR COMPLETO. PERO NO IMPORTABA, LA RELACION JAKE-BELLA SE HABÍA ROTO.

SIP, ANDO INSPIRADA..JAJAJA…OTRO CAP..JAJA..

PORFAS DEJEN REWIEVS!! SISI

TOMATAZOS, ESTACAS, AGUA BENDITA, CRUCIFIJOS, LOBOS (SI SEPARECE A JAKE MEJOR)…

PORFA DIGANME Q TAL..

Soso

AILED CULLEN


	8. Chapter 8

**ELLA SI QUE SABÍA JUGAR**

**No cabía duda que Alice era muy ingeniosa, pero sus planes no fueron lo que ella esperaba. Bueno eso creía**

AHÍ ESTABA BELLA, CON UNA BLUSA AZUL TURQUESA, DIOS, QUE BIEN SE LE VEÍA CON SU COLOR DE PIEL. PERO, ALGO DESENCAJABA, NO CABE DUDA, ALGO QUE DESCOMBINABA EREA JACON, ODIABA COMO ELLA LO LLAMABA, JAKE ESTO, JAKE LO OTRO, PERO ALICE ESTAB POR ACTUAR. Y LO HIZO, DESINTEGRÓ LA PAREJA, ERA EN ESOS MOMENTOS EN LOS QUE DESEABA PODER LEER SUS PENSAMIENTOS, PERO SOLO NO PODÍA.

¡Dios! –ALICE LO SABÍA –Alice me matará

Por qué Edward –SI ALGUIEN EN ESTE MUNDO ERA EMPALAGOSO. ERA TANYA. –dime cariño que pasa- DE VERDAD, EMPALAGOSISIMA

Vamos –LE DIJE ALICE LO SABÍA Y QUE MEJOR QUE NEFRENTARLA, AUCH, ¿TARÚSPIDO? –pensando mucho en mi hermanita. –LO QUE SIGUIO NO FUE NADA AMABLA PARA LA POBRE DE TANYA, YA QUE EN RESUMEN ALICE LE DIJO QUE SOLO LA ESTABA USANDO…HAY QUE ACEPTARLO…PUNTO PARA ALICE.

Alice –DIJO LA VOZ SE BELLA, SONABA TRISTE –lo siento, pero me tengo que ir –Y EN ESE MOMENTO GIRÓ SU ROSTRO PARA VER AL TIPEJO CON EL QUE HABIA ASISTIDO A LA FIESTA, EL CUALAL PARECER SE HABÍA OLVIDADO DE ELLA –estoy muy cansada.

Ok Bella –DIJO ALICE, MOSTRANDO UNA CARA DE DOLOR –es una lastima que tu y Jake se vayan –SABÍA POR DONDE IBA ALICE, DESDE EL MOMENTOS EN QUE SONRIÓ

Oh! –DIJO UNA BELLA UN POCO MOLESTA –no, Jacob se queda, sólo yo me voy. Aunque…

Claro que no Bella, no te irás tu sola, Edward por favor acompañala –DIJO CON UNA VOZ DE MANDO, NO CABE DUDA, ALICE SABE LO QUE HACÍA, EL CORAZÓN DE BELLAS LATIÓ CON MUCHA FUERZA.

A dónde es que vamos –DIJO TANYA, AL PARECER MOLESTA YA QUE NOS HABIAMOS OLVIDADO DE ELLA

Ah –DIJO BELLA, AL PARECER MOLESTA, POR TANYA…NO QUE ILUSO ERA, LO QUE PASABA ES QUE AUN LE DOLIA LO DE SU JAKE –ella quién es –DIJO DESPECTIVAMENTE

Ah, yo soy Tanya, soy la –DIOS ESA MUJER ERA EMPALAGOSA Y POSESIVA –Soy la

Una prima de Edward –ATAJÓ ALICE –bueno, no sanguineamente obviamente –DIJO ALICE CON UNA SONRISA –pero pues así nos hemos criados, como silpme y solamente parientes –Y SE DIRIGIÓ A TANYA –tu no vas a ningun lado, ok. Tu te quedas conmigo, tiene mucho que no platicamos. –QUE FALSA ERA ALICE. NO CABIA DUDA DE ESO.

Claro –DIJO UNA SORPRENDIDA TANYA, SI, ALICE ERA FALSA Y TANYA TONTA –entonces que te vaya bien Edward y…

Bella –CONTESTÓ BELLA RAPIDAMENTE –mucho gusto, hasta pronto –DIJO AL DARSE CUENTA QUE LA ESTABA JALANDO DEL BRAZO –gracias Alice, Jasper ..me despides por favor de tu familia.

AL DIRIGIRNOS AL COCHE BELLA VOLTEBA A VER SI SU AMADO JAKE NO VENIA, PERO SE DECEPCIONO AL DARSE CUENTS QUE EL SEGUIA MUY ENTRETENIDO.

Segura qu lo vas a dejar aquí –LE DIJE LO MAS SERIAMENTE QUE PUDE –si quieres lo voy a buscar

Claro, burlate –PERO LO QUE YO MENOS QUERIA ES QUE LO VIERA COMO UNA BURLA

No lo estoy haciendo –RESPONDI MOLESTO MIENTRAS LE ABRIA LA PUERTA DEL COCHE

Gracias –DIJO TIMIDAMENTE. DIABLOS, NO CABE DUDA QUE ALICE SABÍA LO QUE HACÍA, Y SU ULTIMO PENSAMIENTO ME MOLESTÓ AUN MAS

**PORFAS DEJEN REWIEVS!! SISI**

**TOMATAZOS, ESTACAS, AGUA BENDITA, CRUCIFIJOS, LOBOS (SI SEPARECE A JAKE MEJOR)…**

**PORFA DIGANME Q TAL..**

**Soso**

**AILED CULLEN**


End file.
